There are generally two existing fingerprint collecting devices. One is a capacitive fingerprint collecting device, that is, a fingerprint texture is sensed by capacitive sensing of a finger through a semiconductor chip, and the other is an optical fingerprint collecting device, that is, a fingerprint texture is sensed through optical differences caused by ridge and valley lines at an interface upon a finger touching the device. However, the capacitance fingerprint collection method has the disadvantages such as insufficient anti-static, insufficient anti corrosion capability and low fingerprint collecting sensitivity. Therefore, the optical fingerprint collection method is one of the main methods used at present.